


Holding On and Letting Go

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Zelda learns a lesson on when to hold on to anger and when to let it go.





	Holding On and Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

Zelda sat down at the desk. She felt as if she had been in shock the past couple of hours. What had happened in the Gerudo Desert had quite literally changed her life. Even with her diary open before her, she could not find the words to describe the experience. She might as well write as much

_I am unsure how to put today's events into words. Words so often evade me lately, and now more than ever._

Zelda paused. Fancy words weren’t needed to say what she wished, but to write them would make the experience real. Oh, to hell with it.

_He saved me._

Suddenly the words came gushing out, and Zelda couldn’t write them fast enough.

_Without a thought for his own life, he protected me from the ruthless blades of the Yiga Clan. Though I've been cold to him all this time…_

She paused again. Now she realized this is why she had trouble penning the events of the day. Zelda didn’t understand why he had saved her, considering how she had treated him. She would never risk her life for someone who treated her like that.

_… taking my selfish and childish anger out on him at every turn… Still, he was there for me._

A sick, hollow feeling filled her. He was a better person than her if he could push past all the hate she had thrown at him and run to save her life at a moment’s notice.

_I won't ever forget that. Tomorrow, I shall apologize for all that has transpired between us. And then…_

And then, she wondered. She would have to do better, be a better person to him. She had to let go of all the anger she was holding in.

_I will try talking to him. To Link. It's worth a shot._

***

“Link?” Zelda began as they rode through the Gerudo Canyon back to the castle.

He turned his head to indicate he was listening.

“I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday,” she said. “And don’t brush it off as nothing or doing your job. It was a big deal to me.”

She took a deep breath. Link was watching her with an expression she could only call curious.

“But more importantly, I wanted to apologize for how I’ve treated you these past few weeks,” Zelda sighed. “My behavior was inexcusable, and I-”

I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you. Just say it.

“I wish to start on a new foot, so to speak,” she inwardly cringed at her cowardice, but it wasn’t the time; she wasn’t ready just yet.

“And how would you propose to do that?” Link asked.

Zelda was a little shocked at his response, well that he had even responded at all.

“I thought that we could start by talking, if you’re up to it,” she teased.

Link smiled, the first full, genuine smile she had ever seen cross his face.

“I could be up for it,” he teased back.


End file.
